New Life
by Crysania
Summary: Written for the Rumbelle is Hope community on Tumblr...Someone is pregnant and Belle's not handling it well...an Away to Me fic that falls a few years after the end of the story.
"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Belle can feel her blood pressure rising. It can't be good. It's _not_ good for her. She wasn't normally a stressed person. Well, not anymore. Not normally. It wasn't that things were perfect. Tavish still had his moments where his anger overtook him and he lashed out.

They happened less since Baedden had come to live with them, when the court dates and paper signings were done and when his ex finally disappeared from their lives for good. But to remove that anger from him entirely? That was impossible. And Belle had come to live comfortably within their world.

When he was at his worst, she'd send him out to muck out the stalls or work with the dogs. It always soothed him and he'd come back, an hour or two or four later, looking tired and just a little bit sheepish. They were good for each other. Even in those moments where life got them down.

"This is all _your_ fault," she muttered as she turned away from him.

" _My_ fault?" All incredulity and annoyance. "I wasn't the one…"

She would have gotten up and rounded on him if she dared leave her vigil. She was watching closely, waiting. All the signs were there and she knew it would happen soon. Tonight, of course. It was already late, nearing midnight. These things never did happen at a normal hour.

"You were too the one," she snapped. "You wanted to do it. You planned it. You…"

"Did all the proper genetic testing, made sure it was a good match, made sure everything went well," he shouted back.

"You didn't tell me this could _kill her_." Her voice was rising in pitch. She didn't even care. Not really at least. This was _Bandit_ she was talking about. Her companion, her _baby_. She was what had brought her and Gold together in the first place and now she was laying there. Suffering.

He gave a short bark of laughter.

"Is Bandit going to die?" came the soft, quiet voice behind them. Baedden stood in the door, pajamas askew, hair messy from sleep. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes and glanced around the room, rather bleary-eyed in the way that only teenagers woken up in the middle of the night seemed to achieve.

"She's _pregnant_ , Bae," Gold said and she could hear the way his voice softened on the words. "She's not going to die."

Belle took a deep breath and turned back to look at the dog. She was certainly uncomfortable, lying on her side, panting. Her ears were pulled back and every once in awhile she let out a soft grunt. "But…" she started to say, watching the dog as her belly seemed to move oddly for a moment.

"Birth hurts for all creatures," Gold said softly.

"I swear to God I am never having a child," Belle muttered.

Gold wrapped his arms around Belle and pulled her back against him for a moment. "That's your choice. It always has been." Children had been discussed, dismissed, discussed again, thought about and worried about for the past couple years. Tavish was "too old." Belle wanted to enjoy the life they had. She thought about them, certainly, but there were times…more and more lately…that she was sure she was happy with her life just as it was.

Besides, they had puppies to raise.

She gave him a quick squeeze and he released her, allowing her to kneel down at Bandit's side. She took a deep breath. "Soon?"

"Soon," he confirmed.

From there it all went smoothly. Or as smoothly as could be. The first puppy was born not more than thirty minutes later and Gold took over. He was the experienced one, after all. The dog was _Belle's_ but this was her first litter and while Belle had done what she usually does, reading up and watching videos to be prepared, she still had no practical experience with it.

So Gold stepped in and did what needed to be done, breaking open birthing sacks for each puppy, offering them to the exhausted dog to lick until the puppies opened their tiny mouths to breath, finally rubbing them down with a towel when Bandit seemed even too tired for that. The umbilical cords had all been tied and cut. What remained would fall off within the next day.

When the first puppy had arrived, Bae had scrunched up his nose and proclaimed, the way children often do, "Ewww." He was banned from the room after that, though Gold reminded him that one of those gross sacs contained what was going to be _his_ puppy. They long ago had agreed that the most promising puppy would be given to Baedden as _his_ puppy. His father would teach the pair proper herding techniques. That had mollified the boy. Somewhat at least. He still found it gross and even though he was outside the room, gave his commentary.

Especially on Bandit eating the afterbirth, something that was necessary for her and the pups both.

Though Belle did have to admit to feeling a little queasy over that herself and making the decision to not let the dog lick her face anytime soon. A decision she knew would likely change the next time the new mama dog curled up in her lap.

Belle stepped out briefly to suggest Baedden head to bed. Everything was coming along fine and she could see that his comments were starting to wear on his father. When she promised him her special pancakes in the morning, chocolate chip with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, he readily agreed. She could see her husband breathe a sigh of relief when things quieted down after that.

When some two hours had gone by since the last puppy had made an appearance and Gold finally saw that Bandit was relaxed, eyes shut, tongue lolling out, while the puppies began to nurse, she was able to finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Seven." His voice was quiet as he grabbed his cane and leveraged himself to his feet. His arms were covered in blood and other things that were best not thought of.

"Seven?" She glanced down, counting each tiny puppy. _Seven_. There were four black and whites, looking like tiny Bandits, two red and whites that resembled their father, and one puppy in a mottled blue and white. "I wonder whose puppy _that_ is." She turned to him briefly and grinned. He didn't have to say anything. He knew she had done her research, probably knew more about canine coat genetics than he did at that point. There were many things that Belle Gold did well, but research was at the top of the list.

He gave her a small squeeze on her upper arm, hand lingering just a moment longer before he turned to go. Belle remained behind, watching the new mom and her puppies.

"Bandit will be fine," she heard Gold say from near the doorway.

"I know," she finally answered. And she would be. She knew it. The puppies were healthy, Bandit was contentedly dozing while the puppies began to nurse. Gold had been right, of course. Bandit would be a fantastic mother. All the hallmarks were there. He had had to help her a little, but she took right over and now seemed relaxed and happy.

"Come on." He reached a hand out to her and she took it, slowly pulling herself to her feet.

"Sleep?" She just barely managed to get the word out before a yawn overtook her.

"Shower first, I think," Gold responded with and she caught that small quirk of his lips.

Belle leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll race you," she murmured and started to step away.

He didn't let her though, tightening his arm and drawing her back against him. "How about I _join_ you?" His voice was low, that sensual brogue she loved so much.

"You're on." And then she was off, racing up the stairs, laughing the whole way.


End file.
